gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jock Cranley
American |businesses = Politician Actor (formerly) Stunt Double (formerly) |voice = Unknown (GTA VCS) Alex Anthony (GTA V) |family = Jolene Cranley-Evans (wife/deceased) Unnamed daughter|status = Alive}} John "Jock" Cranley is an actor, stunt double celebrity and politican who appears Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ''and ''Grand Theft Auto V. 3D Universe Cranley became famous during the 1980's for his hit TV show, Stunt Double, and would later go on to star in movies, like Nighthawk 5, The Mainframe and 18-Wheeler Deathrace. Cranley warns against the use of drugs and admits to having had problems with drugs in the past. He was arrested by the VCPD, although he was later released, claiming it was a stunt double committing the crimes on PSA he was assigned to do. HD Universe Before becoming famous, Cranley used to live out in Blaine County. During the 1970's, Cranley attained aspirations to become a stunt man in Los Santos, but his wife Jolene objected to them moving out to Los Santos wishing for them to stay in Blaine County. So, while on a hike on Mount Gordo in 1978, Cranley threw his wife off the side of a cliff, killing her. He was taken into custody by the police but immediately released without charge. In GTA V, he is the main conservative candidate in the race for governor of the State of San Andreas. His main rival is liberal candidate Sue Murry. He has commercials on TV and a website at Jockcranley.com. On these, Cranley promises to eliminate taxes by selling off unnecessary parkland and reducing the education budget by 98%. He is reported to attempt to humiliate his opponent a lot, calling her "names that rhyme with 'front' and 'scratch'", portraying her as a bloody, demonic monster, and even throwing feces at her campaign headquarters. He also appears on Bless Your Heart, a talk radio show on Blaine County Talk Radio. He and the show's host, Bobby June, discuss politics, the election, Cranley's background, and do some cooking. During the show, Cranley reveals that he has had three families and it is implied that he is sexually attracted to the friends of his 16-year-old daughter. In his radio advertisements, Cranley states that he hates "immigrants, gays, and the crippled" and also "can't stand unions, cops or old ladies". Gallery JockCranley-GTAVCS.jpg|Jock Cranley in GTA: Vice City Stories. Jock_Cranley_Banner.png|A promotional banner for Jock Cranley from the official GTA V website. JockCranleyPoster-GTAV.jpg|"We've cared about you for too long! I'm giving you all the finger !" - Jock Cranley Jock_Estrella_V.jpg|Jock Cranley's star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame The MainFrame.jpg|Jock Cranley (In the middle) on The Mainframe poster. JockCranley-SideView-GTAV.png JockCranley-GTAV-Billboard.jpg|Jock Cranley campaign poster Trivia *Cranley is based on the numerous Hollywood actors who have gone on to represent the Republican party in government. Ronald Reagan, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sonny Bono have been elected as Republicans to high public office in California (the former two were Governors). In addition, Alan Autry, Clint Eastwood and Jack Kelly have all been Republican mayors of small cities in California. *His revelations on Bless Your Heart may be a parody of some conservative Republicans in the US who have preached about family values (usually in the context of going against gay rights) while being divorced several times. *He is one of the few characters from the 3D Universe to carry over from the HD Universe, along with Lazlow, Fernando Martinez , Jack Howitzer and Willy from Love Fist. *British tourist and celebrity seeker Nigel mistakes Trevor for Jock Cranley when they meet for the first time in Nigel's first Strangers and Freaks mission. Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill keep calling him Jock during the time they work together in gathering celebrity items. *There is an easter egg in Grand Theft Auto V where the player can find Jolene Cranley-Evans' ghost near Mount Gordo. If the player approaches her, she will vanish, leaving the word "Jock" written in blood on the rock. Also when walking around the base of the mountain where Jolene supposedly fell to her death one can hear the scream before she died. Navigation de:Joch Cranley hu:Jock Cranley Category:Actors Cranley, Jock Cranley, Jock Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Politicians Category:Media Personalities Category:Living characters